Broken Phoenix
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Death and Rebirth, eternal Incarnating from copy Sans. The Destroyer hopes this is the final one, that he never fully wakes as Error again and that Death will finally be final.
1. Prologue: Ashes

**Prologue: Ashes**

No matter how many times it happened, Error hated it.

Destroying was his job, his Fate.

Literally.

'Sh*t' was his last thought as he died.

Again.

OoOoO

The gathered judges cheered, the Destroyer was gone.

Ink watched them, then looked at the dusty remains, slowly fading away. He wondered how long they would have this time, how long it would be before the Destroyer once again walked the multiverse, even stronger than before.

He pushed back the memories of past rebirths, the memories of the Sanses lost to Error stealing their bodies. So many AU's lost, as the creator he remembered them even if others did not.

This was his fault.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

He couldn't fix that broken code.

'Please, Error, stay asleep as long as possible,' he prayed silently.

He was so tired, and he rarely created during these times, desperately hoping for Error to not reawaken.

One day he'd find a way to fix the Destroyer.

Even he, a soulless being, could tell that Error never wanted to wake.

"Good night, Error," Ink whispered, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 1: Rise

"No... please, no," Nightmare whispered. Stupid Dream and his order, his positive madness. His cruel justice, all in the name of the so-called _greater good_.

He laughed brokenly, and he cried, knowing that his friends were dead by Dream and Ink's hands, their dust scatter like ashes to the wind.

He'd escaped with his life, before Dream could place him in that monstrous machine.

It would've forcefully changed him into a positive being, destroying the last dark apple left in their world.

Even if it wouldn't kill him, doing such a thing was an atrocity, a horrifying offense to the delicate thing that was the Balance.

He'd rather die.

Die himself, and free.

Not a stranger wearing his face.

No, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Exhausted, he fell backwards onto long grass. He hadn't realized he'd escaped to a meadow. It was beautiful and peaceful, and in perfect balance- unlike his AU with his twin's insanity.

He missed his twin, pure, sweet, innocent Dream. His brother, the one he'd loved... his Dream died that day, the day he ate the apples.

He wondered how long till his AU crumbled, before Dream could spread like a virus to the other Aus.

How many times had he prayed for the destroyer to come, as he knew he had no way to stop his counterpart.

But no one came.

And now he was alone.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a failure," he whispered to the starry night sky.

Nightmare had contemplated dusting himself, but... he'd never wanted to go that way. It seemed cowardly, and he didn't want to leave his friends to face Dream alone.

But now... his friends were dead. And Dream and himself were still counterparts.

If one died, the other would soon follow.

He'd had hoped he'd never have to 'win' this way.

He pulled out his staff, but put it away. If he was going to go out, he'd do it with style.

He got a knife out of his bag, staring at his dirty, marrow-stained reflection in the dulling surface.

It would only hurt for a moment.

Then he'd be dust, and drag Dream along with him.

He raised the knife, and plunged it down towards his soul.

The knife stopped, and Error sighed.

Why, in the name of the stars, was it always suicidal idiots?

Moments later he was gone, as the AU crumbled to nothing.


	3. Chapter 2: Spark

Error winced, rubbing his skull. A painful migraine had quickly formed now that he had reawakened, his magic readjusting and beginning to slowly change.

The first few weeks in a new incarnation always hurt, as memories of his new self merged with the greater whole.

And maybe... not that he would ever admit it to anyone... bawl his eye sockets out from grief.

He didn't just wear Dreamswap Nightmare's body, he _was_ Nightmare- just with the memories of all of Error's many lives. It was only due to Error that he survived his twin's death at the AU's end.

In the life before this he'd been an Outerswap Sans, and the one before that a version of Geno, the list went on and on.

At the moment he was hiding in the anti-void, as until he fully awoke as Error, both in body and mind, it was locked to others.

"Heya, broski," said Fresh, skateboarding in.

Well, locked to everyone except for Fresh, who somehow kept getting in.

"Hey Fresh," Error said softly.

"Cool new bod dude, see ya!" Fresh said, and the parasite was gone again.

Although Error wasn't a big fan of Fresh, his lingo was annoying, he was the only one who truly understood the pain of having so many different selves. The parasite carried the memories of every soul he had fed upon, although not to the extent that Error did.

Sighing, Error, or rather, DS!Nightmare, opened a portal. He should probably make sure his friends were okay following the aftermath of his latest death.

OoOoO

"You look so cute," said Geno, smiling as his single eyelight turned a soft green.

"Shut up, Geno," said Error, pouting.

It really didn't help matters that Dreamswap Nightmare's body was that of a preteen, looking perhaps twelve at the most. DS!Dream had skipped puberty entirely with the golden apples.

"Nightmare's reaction will be hilarious, please get me pictures," Geno begged.

Error silently wondered why, of all people, did he go to Geno first?

OoOoO

He almost got beheaded as he exited the portal to his next destination, but with his superior agility, he dodged, his hood barely shifting on his skull.

Should he have changed? Nah... all he had was his hand-made Error clothing to change into anyway, and that would be like a bat-signal for Ink.

He'd prefer to keep the fact he was semi-back a secret for now, even though Inky would have felt Dreamswap crumble.

"Watch it, Dust," he said idly. He dodged a few more attacks, barely paying attention.

"Who are you?!" Dust demanded.

"**Stop, Dust," **a voice said, and moments later Nightmare glided regally (or at least as regally as the goopy tar octopus could) into sight.

"Sup, Nightmare," Error said.

"**Hello Error, or I could call you little brother,"** said Nightmare, smirking. Right now they were both Nightmare, and it was like the King of Negativity was looking into a mirror- one that showed you at your most awkward age, that is.

"Screw you," Error said, grumbling irately.

"**Well now, you're me,"** Nightmare said, smirking wickedly.

"I'm out," Error said, turning and opening a portal to Underswap.

"**Have fun seeing Blue!"** Nightmare called.

This was why he usually didn't show up until his body had fully transformed... Jerks.

OoOoO

"Oh my stars! So cute!" Blue squealed when he opened the door, and immediately pulled the smaller skeleton into what could only be described as a glomp.

"Blue..." Error squeaked, getting crushed in the monster hug.

"Welcome home, Error," said Blue, smiling as his star-shaped eyelights glowed a bright green of pure happiness.

Error smiled back, his own eyelights becoming a soft green, not as bright as Blue's but just as telling.

Blue always had been special


End file.
